Trials of a Different Nature
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: Preshow. Robin, Marian and others adjust to Robin's imminent departure. RobinMarian. A bit emotional! MultichapterComplete!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all… this is the first multi-chapter fic from me…woo! It is pre-show, just before Robin leaves…quite sad and I've taken some interesting liberties with characters especially Robin's parents…so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Trial of a Different Nature

'What are you doing Robin?' he asked himself as he slumped against the outside wall of Locksley Manor.

'Master Robin come in you will catch your death' Thornton called from the door but realising he was not moving he walked over to the young nobleman.

'Master Robin' he repeated.

'I told her' Robin said quietly.

'I heard' Thornton nodded.

'She didn't take it too well' Robin stated the obvious.

'How were you expecting her to take it?'

Robin shrugged. 'what am I supposed to do? She knew it was a possibility. Its not like _she_ has to go fight in some war thousands of miles away'

'What was that look for?' Robin asked catching Thornton's face flash a look.

'it is not my place Sir' he smiled.

'Please' Robin urged patting the ground next to him.

Thornton hesitated slighty before joining the young nobleman on the ground.

'I truly thought she would support me on this' Robin confessed as soon as Thornton was comfortable. 'it is not like I have a choice'.

Thornton smiled 'everything we do is a choice'.

'You sound just like her, and you know what I mean Thornton, this family…my father…' he trailed off. 'How dare she make me feel guilty?' he said after a few brief moments of thought 'it wasn't me who choose- she doesn't understand. She has no idea.'

'and that is her fault?' Thornton asked.

'No' Robin shook his head 'but- when did everything get so complicated?'

Thornton's eyes twinkled with the kind of wisdom one can only achieve through experience. 'Life was always complicated, Master Robin, but youth hides it.'

'Then I wish I were still a child' Robin sighed.

Thornton laughed gently thinking that the boy that sat beside him was merely more than a child and did not deserve to be in the situation he found himself in.

'You cannot avoid me forever' he told her.

'I can try' she spat as he followed her throw Nottingham town.

'Marian, please' he pleaded with her 'I'm sorry'

'For what Robin?' she smirked 'you said it yourself I knew it was a possibility and you are merely obeying your King, surely I should be proud right?'

Robin knew this was a trick question and remained silent.

'I'm not asking you to be proud, I am asking you to understand' he said a little louder than he has intended. 'I need you to understand'

'I understand perfectly' she met the level of his voice. 'England needs you right? Your King needs you? Well what about the people of Locksley, what about your mother?… what about me?' Marian realised she was full on screaming now and people were begin to take notice.

'It is not forever' he said quietly. Marian rolled her eyes.

'you do realise if you go you may not come back?' she breathed heavily.

Of course he realised it but no one had said it to him so plainly that he truly thought about it.

'Understand that?' Marian asked before turning away from him to enter Nottingham Castle.

'Go to Knighton' Much said sick of his master moping around the manor.

'No, I will not give her the satisfaction' Robin said childishly.

Much rolled his eyes 'do you have any idea how childish that sounds? We are about to go to war and you're sounding like a spoiled infant'

Robin eyes widened in shock at Much's word. He couldn't remember anyone ever speaking to him like that before bar Marian.

'I'm sorry' Robin said sincerely.

'I think I was meant to apologize there' Much confused.

Robin shook his head 'I'm sorry I am dragging you away to war. It is most unfair.'

Much smiled 'I know you will not lead me to harm. I trust your judgement'.

'As loyal as ever' Robin thought.

'Sir Edward, Welcome'. The nobleman stepped in Locksley Manor.

'Thank you Thornton, Is young Master Locksley around?' Edward asked getting right to the point of his visit.

'One moment my lord I will fetch him for you'

'Good evening Sir' Robin began dreading what the sheriff was going to say to him.

'Good evening my dear boy, I suppose I am here to wish you luck and to tell you…we will be expecting you home soon' All Robin could do was nod at his words. 'When do you ship out?'

'Sunday' Robin whispered.

'I know this is hurting you as much as it is hurting her' Edward said suddenly.

Robin looked up into the nobleman's eyes 'she has no idea how much I love her'

Edward smiled. 'They never do. Not many people have the chance to fight for their country with a King as great as the one we have now but not many people have the chance to be with the one they love either, you are most fortunate and unfortunate but know this, there is no one I would rather have fighting for this country nor have marry my daughter'

Robin smiled proudly 'Thank you sir'

Edward stepped forward to touch the young man's shoulder 'Don't let me down'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the reviews… okay this is a kind of short chapter but there is more to come very soon...forgot to stick a disclaimer into the first chapter but I own nothing and all that jazz…okay so enjoy and let me know what you think!

Trials of a Different Nature 

'Don't let me down', Sir Edwards words resonated in Robin's mind.

'Was that Edward's voice I heard? A tall greying man appeared from the next room. Robin nodded silently. 'He did not wish to speak to me?' the man asked curious.

'No father' Robin turned to the man 'he wished to speak to me'

'Is everything alright lad?' he asked stepping towards his son.

As much as Robin wanted to tell his father that no, everything was not alright he held his tongue. 'Everything is fine' he forced a smile 'he was….wishing me luck'

The man laughed 'a banquet' he snapped his fingers 'we will hold a banquet to mark your departure'

Robin hesitated 'I would prefer if you held a banquet to mark my home-coming'

'_You do realise if you go you may not come back' _

Did his father think he would not come back?

'Well we shall have one then also'

'Please do not tell me you were at Locksley' Marian begged her father as he hung up his robe.

'I will not tell you' he smiled.

'Father' Marian threw her arms up in the air 'what did you say to him?'

'Not a lot, he seemed out of sorts' Edward mused aloud.

'Out of sorts?' Marian asked hiding her concern.

Edward nodded 'he seemed afraid'.

Marian eyes widened slightly 'afraid?' she repeated.

'He wants to see you my dear' Edward touched his daughter's cheek.

'He said that?' Marian asked surprised.

'He didn't need to' Edward replied.

'A banquet? It's all a bit celebratory. Our son is leaving you know and as much as it pains me to say this' she brought her voice to a mere whisper 'he may not come back'.

'Do you not think I know that? Do you not know that is all I think when I look at him but this was his choice and we must respect that.'

The women stood making a disgusted noise 'this was not his choice, it was yours'

'It may have been my suggestion but it was his choice' the man said confidently. 'It is not my fault you are not ready to let him go' he turned to the women but did not look straight at her.

'It has nothing to do with letting him go! He has duties here, promises to keep' the women spoke forcefully

'Marian, I presume you are talking about' he turned away from her again. 'She will get over it.'

The women shook her head 'Obviously you've never been a sixteen year old girl. If he does not come back…pain like that doesn't leave you' she said quietly causing a searching look from her husband.

The women stood closely to her husband but not in affection. 'You are separating two people who love each other and may never see each other again. I hope you can live with that on your conscience'

The man shook his head dismissing the women's words but she was not done.

'If anything happens to my son, I will never forgive you' she finished.

'I am not going' Marian folded her arms defiantly.

'Do not be so silly, of course you are going' Edward informed his daughter and the dinner table.

'He will want you there'.

'I do not care what he wants!' Marian pushed her plate away.

'Do not raise your voice with me young lady' Edward said warningly. 'You will go and you will be civil do you understand?'

Marian nodded her head with a clenched jaw.

'What language do they speak in the Holy Land?' Much asked as he helped Robin pack on the morning of the banquet.

'Arabic' Robin answered passing vestments to Much who nodded at this piece of information.

'If you are going to be like this from now on I will have to find myself another master',

Robin raised his head 'Like what?' he asked defensively.

'Heartbroken' Much answered. 'You are leaving, we have no way of knowing when we will be back, and do you honestly think she will wait? There will be plenty other maidens'

Robin half-laughed 'I don't want any other'

Much shook his head and wondered how he knew so much about this kind of thing. 'you cannot have it both ways, you chose war and in her eyes you chose it over being with her. There are plenty of suitors out there more than willing to marry Marian and no one will be expecting her to simply wait for your return'

Robin waited a moment before speaking 'fine, so say I don't go' he said simply.

Much smiled 'Don't be ridiculous Master, of course you're going.'


	3. Chapter 3

Oh ye guys crack me up! Oh course he has to go! It's not _that_ AU! Glad ye liked the addition of Robin' parents…they're really fun to write. Right here we go again…this is also quite short but I am updating very quickly so I think ye can forgive me! Usual disclaimer applies!

Trials of a Different Nature

'Thomas, Lady Harrington thank you for coming'

'Wouldn't dream of missing it Locksley' the jolly nobleman shook his head heartily 'where is the fellow?' he looked around.

Robin was subtly hiding in the corner of the room doing his best to avoid any eye contact. Men of great importance had been coming up to him telling him how honoured he must feel to fight along side King Richard and they wished they had the opportunity to do so. A few times Robin had been tempted to ask if they wanted to trade places.

'Edward!' he heard his father's voice fill with joy at his old friend's arrival.

Robin quickly turned his head to the door where his father was embracing the sheriff. 'Marian' his father smiled 'always lovely to see you'

Marian forced a smile 'you too Sir'. She stood uncomfortable between the two men for a brief moment before excusing herself.

'Marian' a soft women's voice caught Marian's attention.

'Lady Locksley' she smiled genuinely.

'How are my dear?'

Marian shrugged truly not knowing how to answer such a question.

'Oh Much' Lady Locksley gently grabbed his arm has he passed them 'have you seen my son?'

Much gave a little bow to the two women before answering truthfully. 'No, Milday but I have been trying to find him' He nodded courteously.

Robin had successfully positioned himself underneath the staircase so no one would see him but he could almost see the full room. 'Leave her alone mother' he said softly seeing Marian shift slighty as his mother insisted on her being by her side.

'I feel I should remind you this is being held in your honour' a familiar voice came from behind him.

'Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on someone when their back is turned?' Robin joked.

Thornton gave Robin a look that screamed 'get out there'.

'What do I say?' Robin asked. 'Thank you for coming to bid be adieu, yes I must be very honoured. Looking forward to hearing all about it when I return? Don't you mean if I return?

Thornton winked 'If it helps. Now for heavens sakes go' he gently pushed him out of under the stair case.

'Robin, my dear boy, where have you been son?' his father asked throwing his arm around his shoulders,

'Doing the rounds' Robin lied.

'Good lad' he father smiled 'just about to eat I think'

'Give me a moment?' Robin distanced himself from his father.

Running upstairs, Robin stopped promptly outside his chamber when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a figure sitting on the deep window sill at the end of the corridor.

'Escaped my mother then?' he asked without thinking.

'You're mother does not need escaping' Marian answered unshaken by his sudden appearance.

'Tell my father that' he said quietly.

'Quite a turn out' she commented looking out the window.

Robin nodded not believing that she was making actual conversation with him.

'It's almost as like they want me gone' he joked.

He was sure he had seen the smallest of smiles on her face but the again it was dark. Chancing his luck he walked to the window sill and positioned himself next to her without the slightest of flinches from her.

'I'm glad you came' he admitted after a brief moment of silence.

'My father made me come' she said quickly.

Ouch. 'Right' he nodded.

'You should go back downstairs your parents will be wondering where you are' Marian nudged him slightly.

'My parents' he repeated bitterly 'they think I don't know'

Marian turned to him with confusion 'don't know what?'

Robin made a small noise that resembled a laugh. 'That my mother despises my father and he couldn't care less and that neither of them would still be here if it weren't for me'

Marian shook her head.

'The perfect Lord and Lady Locksley… all a lie.' he finished.

Marian was stunned. For as long as she could remember she looked up to the relationship between Robin's parents, one of mutual respect and what appeared to be love.

'It doesn't mean they don't love you Robin' she said trying her best at being comforting.

'It just means they don't love each other' he said.

A silence set over them, but far from an awkward silence this was the kind who could relax into.

'Don't go' Marian said quickly 'there I said it' she said even quicker. 'I'm sorry, I couldn't let you go without at least trying to make you stay'

Robin sat there knowing that the next thing he said was crucial.

In all her shouting at him, not once had she ever said that she wanted him to stay.

'I lo- he began.

Marian shook her head 'Please don't say it. Please.'

'There you are Master' Much puffed from the top of the stairs, 'the feast is just about to begin'.

'Duty calls' Marian told him softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those you reviewed…Truly appreciate it…This is one of my favourite chapters I have even written I think so I really hope ye all like it too…usual disclaimers and all that kind of thing…on with the show!

Trials of a Different Nature

As people began to leave after the feast had ended, Marian found herself in the middle of a pile of noblemen who kept telling her how tall she had gotten and like her mother she looked. Smiling politely, she subtlety looked around in hopes of finding someone who could help her escape. 'Excuse me my lords' she bowed courteously.

'Much, thank the lord' she breathed as she grabbed his arm suddenly.

'Milady' he smiled 'how goes it?'

Marian smiled 'I've been better' Much nodded.

'and you Much?' Marian enquired.

'I've been better' he answered truthfully.

'Much, you must answer me truthfully, is Robin….alright?' she asked quietly.

'Truthfully? I fear not' Much matched her quiet tone.

Marian looked over he shoulder to catch her father gesturing for them to leave.

'Goodbye Much' she smiled 'take care of yourself and-'

Much smiled 'I will' Edward put his arm around his daughter at the door

'I am afraid we seem to have lost our son again' Lord Locksley joked.

'you will come visit us soon Marian?' Lady Locksley asked.

'of course' Marian forced a smile, suddenly remember what Robin had revealed to her about his parents.

Edward and Marian bravely entered the cool night air.

'Will you not say goodbye to Robin?' Edward asked as they entered the carraige.

'No' Marian shook her head 'he will say goodbye to me'

'She left' Much said plainly as Robin came towards him on stairs.

'I know' Robin nodded.

'That was it you know.' Much said darkly 'your last chance to say-' he stopped himself. 'to say goodbye?' Robin finished for him.

It was Much's turn to nod.

'Retire, Much' Robin put his hand on his shoulder 'we have a big day tomorrow'

Robin walked down the long upstairs corridor as if taking even inch of it in.

'Robin, dear come here' his mothers soft voice came from her chamber.

Lady Locksley sat at her table dipping a quill into a pot of ink 'you have my heart broken, Robin of Locksley' she smiled sadly looking up to him.

Of all the things she had ever said to him, none were filled with more love than those.

'I had a dream last night' she stood up walking past him to sit on her bed, she gently patted the space next to her, gesturing for him to join her 'Lady Mary appeared in it' she said softly.

'Marian's mother?' Robin asked, Lady Mary was rarely spoken about let alone dreamt about.

Lady Locksley nodded 'We where walking past the bottom meadow and she was telling me about someone called the Nightwatchman'.

'why are you telling me this mother?' Robin asked confused, though she loved him dearly, Lady Locksley was not one to share anything with anyone.

She smiled vaguely 'I do not know, but something tells me it will be of consequence some day.'

Robin took his mother's cold hand in his. 'I was never more happy than the moment the physician handed you to me' she smiled sentimentally.

'I was seventeen years old and terrified that I would drop you' she laughed causing Robin to smile genuinely for the first time that evening. 'but when I looked into your huge blue eyes I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do for you and now I realise that includes letting you go. You are the single most important person in my life and I am proud of you… and not because you are going to fight in the Holy Land, because of the man you have become and I like to think I had something to do with that' she laughed again. 'now off to bed with you lad, you may be going to war tomorrow but I am still your mother, now go' she nudged him forward.

Robin walked slowly to the door, reeling from his mother's words.

'Robin' she called him as he opened the door 'remember, real love is worth fighting for… and worth waiting for'

'It worries me when you are quiet' Edward admitted as he found Marian sitting in front of the fire.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. 'it will be alright' he whispered.

She nodded convincingly 'I know it will.'

'I have never been any good with matters of the heart' he confessed sitting opposite her 'your mother would have told you that'

Marian turned her head slightly 'do you miss her?' she asked, she knew it was a strange question to ask but one she needed to hear the answer to.

'Everyday' Edward smiled sadly. 'it breaks my heart that you did not know her and her you but you will meet someday, I am sure of it. Death does not stop love, Marian it merely delays it, and love is worth the wait'

'Robin, its getting late perhaps you should retire' Lord Locksley suggested as Robin entered his fathers study.

'Do you love my mother?' he asked bluntly. There was little time for small talk. He was leaving in mere hours. His father was clearly taken aback.

'your mother is a extraordinary women and very important to me, she is your mother after all' he answered, almost as if he had rehearsed it.

'Yes, but do you love her?' Robin asked again,

'Love is different things to different people Robin' he said dismissively.

'Do you feel incomplete when you are away from her? Would you doing anything for her? Would you be able to survive if she were to go? Would you give your life for her?' Robin asked forcefully 'Do you love her?'

Lord Locksley hesitated before smiling 'I always thought Much was the romantic' 'ANSWER ME' Robin demanded.

'No' he said calmly 'I do not love her the way…you feel I should, but she does not love me either. Your mother's heart belonged…belongs to another and I do not compare'

Robin nodded and turned to leave. Though his father had been characteristically vague, Robin was satisfied with the man's honest answer.

'How long have you known?' his father asked.

'Years' Robin admitted still facing the door.

'It does not mean we do not love you Robin' Lord Locksley told me confidently.

'Yes, that's what Marian said' Robin turned to face his father once more.

'Smart girl' his father smiled. 'a smart match you two, we always thought' he said putting his hands behind his back and beginning to pace the room. 'Though none of us predicted the shine you would take to one another' he shrugged 'oh well, not much point dwelling on that now is there?'

'I guess not' Robin turned to leave again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all…back again…nothing really to say just the usual disclaimers and all that.

**gatewatcher**: thanks you! Glad to here you are enjoying it! **DeanParker**: that's an interesting theory…hadn't really considered it…It was only a dream…but we shall see…**Marian66**: please please calm down…lol

By the way has anyone seen the promo shots of the new season?! In a word…WOW!

Trials of a Different Nature

'Off for a walk are we?' clearly awake voice asked Robin as he made his way, slowly and quietly down the stairs.

'Do you ever sleep Thornton?' Robin asked frustrated at being caught trying to sneak out of the house.

'Rarely, Master Robin' he smirked.

Robin shifted slightly looking down at the front door of the manor.

'I am not going to stop you' Thornton told him, sensing that was what Robin was waiting for.

'but will you tell?' Robin pleaded with him.

'How can I tell when I do not know where you are going?' Thornton asked rhetorically.

'Thank you' Robin said quickly before running down the remaining steps and out the door.

'Shush! My father is not deaf…yet!' Marian ran out of Knighton Hall as an overzealous Robin and horse approached.

'Was I really that loud?' Robin asked somewhat shocked as he dismounted.

'Why are you here? it's the middle of the night' she reminded him.

'It is, so tell me why are you still awake?' he smirked.

'I could not sleep' she informed him calmly.

'a likely story' he teased her.

'a true one' she protested.

'Here is how I see it' he began to walk around her 'you knew there was a chance I would arrive unannounced tonight and rather than chance your father catching us by you being in your chamber you stayed downstairs so you would hear me coming enabling you to come outside leaving your father none the wiser and…' he paused for dramatic effect '…you are secretly very pleased that I am here'

Marian rolled her eyes without hesitation 'Don't flatter yourself Locksley.'

They regarded each other for the briefest of moments before Marian shook her head as if realising something.

'You are not allowed do this' Marian informed him with strength in her voice 'you're not allowed come here to charm me into forgiving you'

It was Robin's turn to shake his head. 'You don't have to forgive me, but I wanted to-needed to see you before I…'

'Left?' Marian prompted.

'Left' Robin sighed.

'This doesn't change anything' Marian said a little too bitterly 'just remember that' She knew she had to let me say goodbye and this little visit was his way of doing it.

Robin laughed. 'of all things in England, I shall miss you the most'

Marian raised an eyebrow. 'why would that be?' They were suddenly back to their carefree way of communicating after Marian had laid down the terms and conditions.

'Amongst other reason, you are not afraid to be honest with me.' he answered still smiling. 'I feel my parents thread on eggs shells around me, they constantly feel the need to tell me how proud they are of me, which is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard considering that secretly, I have never been more afraid.'

Marian briefly searched for the right words. 'it is natural to be afraid but do not worry, your secret's safe with me'

Robin nodded in appreciation. 'you know if you promise to be very quiet I might allow you in the house' she glanced back at Knighton Hall. Robin 'zipped' his mouth shout.

'I need to fetch something, make yourself at home' Marian instructed him, silently disappearing up the stairs

'I always do' Robin laughed a little sitting down in front of the dying fire.

Marian returned moments later and sitting down opposite him, she held out a closed fist. Robin opened his hand to receive the item enclosed in Marian's hand.

'This was a gift, Marian' Robin sighed looking down at the ring that lay in his hand.

'It was much more than a gift Robin but you must take it back' she said softly.

'I gave you this ring in good faith, it was intended for you and only you, so I insist you keep it' he said holding it out to her.

Marian folded her arms. 'You know I cannot, return it to your mother until such time when you require it' Robin gently placed it on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

After a moment of inward thought he found himself kneeling on two knees in front of her.

'Lets go' he said simply.

'Go?' Marian asked.

Robin nodded. 'lets just leave'

Marian frowned. 'Run away you mean?'

Robin shrugged 'I do not mind what you call it' he grabbed her hands.

Marian laughed 'Don't tempt me' running the back of her hand down the side of his face.

'trying to memorise me by heart?' he asked softly.

'I already know you by heart' she smiled.

'when I return…' Robin began slowly

'everything will be different, yes' Marian finished his thought.

'so I will just have to win you over all over again' Robin smiled.

Marian smiled sadly 'Please do not expect a warm welcome on your return Robin. Everything _will_ be different…'

Robin raised his head and opened his mouth to speak but Marian silenced him.

'…but for now' she smiled. 'I do love you…and I am proud of you'


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry for the wait! Okay this is it…the final chapter! Let me know if you enjoy it! I still own nothing!

Trials of a Different Nature

It was the most rain-stricken morning in the memories of the majority of the villagers of Locksley. Rain clouds covered every inch of the grey sky as the rain continued to fall from the heavens. Robin stood pensively looking out the hall window on to the village of Locksley.

'…_but for now__'__ she smiled. __'__I do love you__…__and I am proud of you__'_

_Robin nodded unknowing how to say what he was feeling. _

'_you should go' Marian stood up 'before I'm unable to let you.' _

_They both stood in the open door way silently during the other to say something. _

'_Stay safe' Marian smiled encouragingly. _

'_I'll try' Robin said sounding suddenly down-trodden. _

'_It is not forever' Marian repeated his earlier words to her. _

'_I may not come back remember' Robin said looking out into the early morning light. _

_Marian shook her head dismissing his words 'Do not worry, I have had a few words with God…he will keep you safe'_

'_What would I do without you to look after me?' Robin joked. _

_Marian shrugged sadly 'I don't know, what are you going to do without me?'_

_Robin turned his head away, unable to meet her gaze, to look out the door and into the dawn once more. Thoughts of Locksley Manor waking to find him missing filled his head._

'_Go' Marian encouraged, giving him the slightest of pushes out the door._

_He immediately turned his head back at her touch. He looked at her as if for the first time…and the last time._

'_You don't suppose I could…' he very nearly whispered as he felt himself draw her nearer to him._

'_I don't think that's a very good idea Robin' Marian said calmly, resisting the urge move closer to him._

'_Of course, you are right' he smiled. 'if I were to kiss you now, I doubt I'd be able to stop'_

_This was her undoing as she reached for him in one swift motion and kissed him in a way that would make the ladies at court blush. He reacted within seconds but she pulled away all too soon._

'_Go' she whispered once more._

'Son' a strong voice called from behind him. 'We are ready to leave'

Robin exhaled deeply and turned to meet his father's beaming face. 'As am I' he lied.

'Your mother is in her chamber' his Lord Locksley stated formally.

Robin's eyes shifted 'She is not accompanying us to London?'

'She doesn't feel able for the journey' Lord Locksley said dismissively.

She was already crying before he entered the room. In truth she had been crying since last night, since she had heard him gallop off in the direction of Knighton.

'Mother' he whispered softly closing the door behind him.

'Did you say goodbye last night?' she asked trying to control her tears.

Robin opened his mouth to ask who his mother was referring to but found himself simply saying 'Yes'

'Good' she smiled sadly. 'You'd best be going. You don't want to keep the King waiting'

He wished to run to her but he knew he could not. He wished that he were a child again and her touch alone would make me feel better, safe, loved.

He opened the door once more and stood still for the briefest of moments before turning back towards Lady Locksley 'I love you mother' he smiled.

She smiled back 'I love you too, my boy'

Much, having said his final goodbyes was waiting patiently by the door. Thornton was standing at the end of the stairs with his hands held tightly behind his back.

'Your father is waiting in the carriage' Thornton explained as Robin stopped beside him.

'I…' Robin began hoping that the words he wished to speak to the man he regarded as a mixture of father and brother would simply gather in his mouth.

Thornton sighed and pulled the young nobleman into an embrace. 'Take care of yourself, I expect to be seeing this house full of your children some day'

Robin smiled warmly and turned to his manservant. 'Ready?'

'If you are master' Much nodded his head with dignity.

The rain had stopped people from filling Locksley to bid him farewell but he could feel dozens of eyes on the carriage as it made its way through the village. And he found himself staring back. Would this be the last time he'd see it?

They passed by Knighton as he knew they would but he had not prepared himself from what he felt as he saw Knighton Hall across the flooded field. His eyes wondered to the window that he knew belonged to Marian's chamber and for a brief moment he could swear he saw the lace curtain move from inside. Then and there he silently swore to himself he would return…he had to return.

At first, Marian visited Lady Locksley often, as she said she would. They would talk of everything but what they both wanted to but sometimes, very rarely, they would give in and talk of him. Over time it became too difficult for both of them. Marian knew she had to move on and this connection with Lady Locksley was hindering her ability to do so.

By the time Lady Locksley had fallen ill, the visits had all but stopped. Her death made Marian feel a pain she had not felt since that rain-stricken day almost two years before. She was not only mourning her loss of a friend and confidant, she was mourning her on Robin's behalf. She sometimes wondered if he knew, if he felt different, less.

By Lord Locksley's death a year later, Nottingham was a changed place. The new sheriff was ruthless with greed, pride and power and the people were suffering in a way no one had predicted. In the deepest of her thoughts, in the middle of the darkest nights, she would lay awake wondering if he were to return perhaps they could change it back. Together


End file.
